I love you baby
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: One-shot para o concurso Festival da DeviantArt comunidade Tainted Straberry . Kisshu e Ichigo viajam para participar do Carnaval no Rio de Janeiro . Baseado na música "I love you baby " da cantora Gloria Gaynor .


Título : I love you baby

Anime : Tokyo Mew Mew

Rated : K +

Avisos : xenofilia heterossexual ( garota humana x menino alienígena ) , A.U. , spoilers

Casal : Kisshu x Ichigo

Sumário : Ichigo e Kisshu ao Carnaval da cidade do Rio de Janeiro . Baseado na música "I love you baby " da cantora Gloria Gaynor .

Ichigo P.O.V.

"Bem , já faz dois anos que Deep Blue foi derrotado . Os meninos aliens permaneceram conosco . Masaya foi estudar na Inglaterra e nós percebemos que seria díficil levar um namoro à distância . Então , terminamos . Com passar do tempo , eu não pude acreditar no que aconteceu . Parece que é bom demais para ser verdade . Mas , é que eu não consigo tirar os olhos do Kisshu . A minha visão fica fraca e eu fico muda . Não posso esquecê-lo . Então , meus queridos , Kisshu está trabalhando no café e estuda no mesmo colégio que eu . Só que ele é duas turmas à minha frente . Ele já está no colégio . Todos os dias nos vemos . Eu tenho à sensação que posso tocar os céus quando eu o vejo . Eu agradeço a Deus todos os dias por estar viva e tê-lo como amor . Sim , como amor . Kisshu é meu namorado agora . Acreditem . Esse alien sem-vergonha e provocador me conquistou . Ai , meu Deus ! Estou apaixonada por um alien !"

...

Em um belo dia de fevereiro , Kisshu me diz que ele ganhou uma viagem para o carnaval do Rio de Janeiro . Com tudo pago e para duas pessoas . Ai , meu Deus ! Eu vou viajar com meu namorado . Eu tenho certeza que meus pais vão deixar . Também , se não deixarem o Kisshu vai me levar à revelia dos meus pais . Eu tive que chorar muito com o Shirogane para me dar 10 dias de férias . Quanto ao Kisshu , ele ía entrar de férias nesse mês . Ai , eu não acredito . Eu vou conhecer o Carnaval brasileiro . Já escolhemos as fantasias . Eu vou de Mulher-gato . Kisshu vai de Lanterna -verde . E que venham as festas !"

_**I love you baby, and if it's quite all right,**_

_**I need you baby, to warm the lonely night,**_

_**I love you, baby trust in me when I say **_

Kisshu P.O.V.

"Eu não acredito no que está acontecendo . Eu estou em uma viagem com a koneko-chan . Uau ! Está sendo muito divertido até agora . Tenho dançado e cantado muito minha gatinha . Só não estou gostando das ruas cheias e sol de rachar os miolos . Não sei como os brasileiros podem viver em lugar em faz 40º C no verão . Eu e Ichigo estamos passando no centro da cidade e ouvimos o seguinte pregão : "Venham todos para o baile retrô . 72 horas só de músicas antigas . Venham , venham . Apenas 10 reais a entrada . "

Pensando bem não é uma má ideia . Qualquer coisa que me ajude a fugir desse sol é bem-vinda . Principalmente , por causa das fantasias que estamos usando .

...

Entramos no bendito baile . O salão está lotado . Idosos , pessoas de meia-idade e alguns jovens . Todos fantasiados . Eu vejo uma explosão de cores e passos rodopiando pelo salão . Havia três ambientes . Um com músicas de 1930 até 1970 . Um segundo com músicas de 1970 até 1990 . E um terceiro com músicas de 1910 até 1930 . Eu e minha parceira ficamos no segundo ambiente .

Ichigo ainda é um pouco desajeitada para dança . Volta e meia ela pisa no meu pé . Mas , ela também acerta vários passos . Até que dá para dançar mesmo usando fantasias compridas .

Eis que de repente toca a nossa música . Sim , uma música chamada "I love you baby " da cantora Gloria Gaynor .

Dançamos com muita intensidade e amor . No final da música , já cantávamos :

_**I love you baby, and if it's quite all right,**_

_**I need you baby, to warm the lonely night,**_

_**I love you, baby trust in me when I say **_

_**...**_

Não tenho certeza de quanto tempo dançamos . Mas , só sei que quando cheguei no hotel , tudo que queria era tomar um banho e dormir o sono dos anjos . Nunca durmi tão bem na minha vida . Felizmente , ainda tenho alguns dias de viagem para aproveitar com minha doce namorada . "

Nota : R$10 igual a US$ 5


End file.
